Not planned ON HIATUS
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Sequel to Wasn't planned. James is now a teenager and loves being around his crazy family. Everything seems perfect until a new threat arrives to finish the work of a former enemy to the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Not planned**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

_Sequel to Wasn't Planned. Thank you everyone for all of the fantastic reviews and for reading the first part so much. I hope that this next installment will be as entertaining as the first one._

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

_"Who's strong and brave here to save the American way"_

Steve entered the tv room after hearing the all too familiar song and quickly spotted the source.

He cursed the day that Tony found the film reels about his stage days and placed them on DVD's. He cursed the day even more when Tony had started showing the DVD's to James.

"And there he is." Tony declared as Steve appeared on the stage looking like he had a little stage fright. "Tight spangles and all."

Thirteen year old James chuckled at his uncles words and as he watched his father walk about the stage trying to encourage people to buy war bonds.

Steve stood out of sight as he observed his teenage son.

At times he still couldn't believe that James was already thirteen years old. It only felt like yesterday that Steve had been able to hold his son in his arms and was teaching him how to walk and talk.

James looked very much like his father and was turning into, what Tony and Clint called, a real heart throb.

None of the Avengers failed to notice that James really looked up to his father. Steve was a little in denial that his son was trying to be like him but even he didn't fail to notice a few things his son did that he would do.

Volunteering, regular exercise...even art skills.

"Why are you showing him this?" Steve asked as he made his appearance by walking next to the couch where the two sat.

"Just showing him how his old man got his start." Tony answered. "Now hush, here comes Adolf."

Steve looked at James as he watched the film. His big blue eyes were unblinking as his father spoke to the crowd while an actor dressed as the Nazi leader slowly crept behind the line of female dancers and pop out behind the captain.

"Dad, I can't believe this is what you did before you were Captain America." James exclaimed.

"Believe it, son." Steve said. "That's what I did before anyone took me seriously. They didn't think that one person could make a difference in the war. So I had the choice to either be a lab rat or a dancing monkey."

"And yet, to this day, he still doesn't know how to dance." Tony exclaimed.

"Why not, dad?" James asked curiously.

"James, until I met Peggy Carter and your mother, I didn't exactly have the best luck with the ladies." Steve said.

James lightly chuckled but understood his father's explaination.

He'd been told how his father was before he became Captain America and even saw a surviving photo of his father before accepting the super soldier serum.

At first, he thought that his Uncle Tony and Uncle Clint were playing a joke on him. The skinny man in the photo looked like this father but he didn't believe that it really was him until his father confirmed it himself.

It was then that James curiosity about his father grew and he began to beg and plead for stories from his father. Of which Steve gladly granted. He would tell James as many stories as he wanted to hear until his voice became hoarse or it was nightfall and James had to go to bed.

He had loved telling his son all of the stories that other people have heard. But James was hearing it directly from Steve himself. He was hearing the untainted version of his father's great missions and accomplishments.

Since he was young, James had been entranced by his father's history. He even often times asked his mother of her history but he only got so much out of her. He knew her history with his father.

How they met, how long they knew each other before getting married, how they fell in love, missions they had done together before and after marriage...

James didn't really know that much about his mother's past but felt that he didn't know much for a reason. He was willing to wait to be told the truth when he was sure his mother was ready to tell him.

Until then, he would continue to drag out as many stories from his father as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"He is definatly your son!" Clint exclaimed as his leg was bent in a manner he did not find comforting.

Natasha smiled as she watched James continue to pin his uncle to the mat. She was very proud of her son for being able to master such fighting skills so quickly. Skills either inherited from herself or from Steve, James was proving to grow into a great fighter.

"Come on, kid. Let up. I'm not as young as I use to be." Clint pleaded.

"Sorry." James said and released his uncles leg. "When is Francis going to be back?"

"As soon as his mission with his mother is done." Clint answered as he rubbed his sore leg. "Should be a day or two."

"In the mean time, your Uncle Tony has something for you in his lab." Natasha said. "Better not keep him waiting."

James slipped outo f the ring and hurried out of the gym.

"I think he got Steve's strength." Clint said as Natasha walked over to stand by the ring. "Guess he did get the serum afterall then."

"Let's wait a while longer before we assume that he did." Natasha said. "For now, we can just assume that he's very skilled at fighting."

"Spending all of that time with Steve is sure doing something." Clint said. "He idolizes Steve."

"I'm glad he does." Natasha said. "He looks like Steve, so he should at least be a little like him."

"A little?" Clint exclaimed. "Nat, have you seen what you're son has been doing? Taking art classes at school, signing up for sports that Steve took up, volunteering for after school activities...He's turning into a little mini-Steve."

Natasha chuckled at her friend's statement. She was very happy that James was trying to be like his father but she did notice that he did pick up a few things from her. The stubborn will seemed to have been passed on.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Slip this onto your hand." Tony instructed as he helped James slip on a red glove that had a small gauntlet attached to it. "How does it fit?"

"Like a glove." James answered with a smirk.

"Ha! Where did you get your sense of humor? Certainly not from your father." Tony exclaimed as he overlooked the device.

"So...what does this thing do Uncle Tony?" James asked.

"Press that red button." Tony answered.

James pressed the button and gasped in surprise when a see through version of his father's famous shield.

"Awesome. What is this?"

"It's an energy shield." Tony explained. "It can block almost anything, grow to different sizes, protect more than one person at a time and you can toss it like the real shield. It'll last a few seconds away from the gauntlet."

"This is awesome. Thanks Uncle Tony." James exclaimed.

"Maybe we can get your old man to give you a few lessons in tossing the thing. He is the expert." Tony said as he adjusted the strap a little. "Maybe we can even make you your own costume soon."

"You think my mom and dad would allow that?" James asked. "They told me how they don't want me to do anything like them until I'm older."

"Maybe if you strut your stuff enough they'll let you do stuff like us." Tony suggested.

"I don't know. Mom and dad don't like me doing anything like that. They like that I can stand up for myself if I ever have to but they hate the idea of me turning into them."

"That's because you're their only pride and joy. Their greatest treasure." Tony explained as he slipped the glove off James' arm, placed it on a table and began to tinker with it. "They don't want to lose their only son and child. Especially after we told you how your mother got pregnant in the first place when she isn't suppose to be able to."

James nodded.

His parent's were very honest with him about most anything and everything. He had been told about how he actually came to be. He found it a little hard to believe at first but soon accepted it.

Regardless, he still saw the honesty and true emotions his parent's felt for him. He felt their love in their hugs and kisses and heard the truth in their voices when they told him they love him.

That was all he needed. To know that they love him and each other. It didn't matter how everything else happened.

He loves his parent's and felt honored to be their son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"You gave him a what?!"

Tony ducked behind his desk then carefully peeked over the surface.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asked cautiously.

"It's a weapon! That's what!" Natasha declared. "How dare you give him that thing without telling us first!"

"Natasha, calm down." Steve advised as he held his wife by the shoulders in hopes of calming her down a little. "I don't like it either but I can show James how to use it properly. With my shield first and only when I'm with him."

"Fine. Practice whenever you want but I still get to shoot Tony." Natasha said and Tony ducked under the desk again.

"Don't shoot him." Steve said. "Yet."

"You're helpful." Tony's voice muttered.

"Natasha, James is getting the point where he might want to start doing things like us. He might want to be an Avenger one day. He already knows enough fighting skills. He might as well learn to use the shield if the situation ever came to him having to use it."

"I don't like that idea but I do agree that he should need to know how to use the shield." Natasha said. "Now can I shoot Tony?"

"When he's asleep. That way, he's least expecting it." Steve answered.

"I hate you Spangles." Tony muttered.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Am I in trouble for accepting Uncle Tony's shield?" James asked.

"Not entierly." Steve answered as he walked with his son into the training gym. "Something that concerns a weapon, you need to speak with me or your mother first. But since this particular invention of your uncle's may be useful, I'm going to train you how to use the shield."

"I don't think my gauntlet will fit you dad."

"Not going to use the gauntlet." Steve said as he walked over to a bench and picked up his famous shield. "We're going to use this."

"But dad..."

"James, I know what you're thinking." Steve said. "But this'll be a good way for you to get practice. The gauntlet Tony gave you barely weighs anything and the energy shield is the same. You need to get use to actual weight first. Work on your aim too."

"You sure I can use your shield dad?" James asked as he was handed the shield. He took it with an excited smile. Even he wasn't going to deny the chance to actually get to use his father's shield.

"Of course you can." Steve answered with a smile of his own at seeing how excited James was just holding the shield. "Your mother and I weren't too happy hearing that Tony gave you your own version of my shield but we both agreed that you can keep it and use it as long as you practice with a real one first. Only with me and only when we have the chance to do so. Never practice alone."

"Alright but I don't see how throwing this shield will help me with the one Uncle Tony gave me."

"Better to be safe than sorry son." Steve said. "I just wish Tony would listen to that little piece of advice. Your mother was ready to shoot him between the eyes."

James wanted to believe that his father was joking but he knew his mother well enough to second guess if his father was joking or not.

"Come on then. Let's get started." Steve said and lead James to the target range that was mostly used by Clint when Tony presented a new variety of weapons for him. "We'll start off slow."

"I can handle it." James declared as he got a familiar feel to the shield.

"James, crawl before walk."

"I know dad but how hard can it be?"

"You should have seen me the first time I used it. But go ahead then. If you think you're ready to try it at a normal level, go ahead."

James nodded and stepped onto the course.

He'd been on this course before with his mother. She had taught him how to shoot a variety of her pistols and guns. He'd been a little imtimidated at how good a shot she was but it was quickly over come with a sense of pride.

He really sometimes had no idea how lucky he was to have Captain America and Black Widow as parent's.

"Alright. Get ready." Steve announced from the control panel. He knew that the only way James would learn would be to learn from experience and mistakes. He hated putting his son through that but there was no other way.

James got into his ready pose when he heard the hum of the machines start up.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ow!"

"Maybe next time you'll listen when your father tells you something." Natasha lightly scolded as Bruce applied a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol on James' open cut.

"He got me in time." James said timidly as his uncle wrapped a bandage on his arm.

"And you were lucky for that." Bruce said. "We have no idea whether or not you inherited the super soldier serum from your mom or dad, so you'll have to take it easy with the training James."

James nodded as the bandage was fastened properly. He felt the cut on his arm was just a little scratch but his parent's and uncle felt it was a bigger deal.

"I think that'll be enough shield training for a while." Steve said.

"But dad..."

"No James. Until you're better and _I_ start joining you and your father in your training sessions, you're not going to be using his shield or yours." Natasha said sternly. "And if I see anyone helping you with the shield, then you're in for the grounding of a life time and the adult is in for the murder of a life time."

"I'd like for you to know that I will not do such an act." Bruce stated.

"I believe you." Natasha said. "But it's Clint and Tony I don't trust. Maybe Thor. If I threaten him enough he'll stay out of it."

"As long as he's still alive, mom." James said. "I like him."

"He's been taking you and the others to Asgard again. Hasn't he?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe." James answered slowly.

"That's it. No field trips either."

James lightly pouted but understood his mother's concerns. Thor did take him and his 'cousins' to Asgard at least twice a month. They loved going but it was an entirely different world to them. They were fragile humans surrounded by hardcore Asgardians.

"Go rest now." Natasha said in a more calm and loving tone.

James nodded and left the med room.

Once he was gone, Natasha turned her parental wrath to Steve.

"And you." she started, giving him a little shove. "I thought you were going to take it easy on him."

"I tried to." Steve said. "But he insisted that he was ready to dive in and be on the same level as me. I tried to warn him and I felt that he should learn from his mistakes. I guess he did."

"Well, keep an eye on him next time." Natasha said. "He's our little baby and we can't let anything happen to him."

"Natasha," Steve said with a small smile. "He's not a baby anymore. He's not a little child."

Natasha lightly pouted which let Steve know where his son got it from.

"He's still our baby." she said softly.

"Always will be. No matter the age." Steve said as he quickly hugged his wife. "Thanks for the help Bruce."

"Any time." Bruce replied with a smile. "Bet it's bringing back memories."

"Sure is." Steve agreed. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

The couple left the room and headed back up to their floor. As soon as they entered their suite, the first thing Natasha did was pick up a picture of James when he'd been four months old that was kept on the mantel over the fire place.

The smile the infant had on his face just made her smile. It reminded her of all the years they'd raised him.

The nights she and Steve shared getting up in the middle of the night to feed and change him, teaching him how to walk and talk, read and write, learn right from wrong...

Thirteen years of being a mother had changed Natasha in ways that she hadn't believed were possible.

As much as she tried to stay the same intense person she'd been before she met Steve, Natasha knew that it wasn't possible. Her son brought out her softer side, despite the little incidents he got into from time to time.

The spy felt strong arms encircle her waist and she smiled.

"It seems like just yesterday that he was so little." Steve said.

"I know." Natasha agreed.

"You know, at times, I wish we could have another baby." Steve confessed.

Natasha placed the picture back on the mantel and turned to look at her husband.

"Should we try?" she asked.

"Natasha, James was our only little miracle. The only chance that we had to have a child. I don't know if we would be able to have another."

"We can ask Bruce if it would be possible." Natasha said. "I would like to give James a sibling."

"I would like that too." Steve said with a smile. "Let's ask Bruce later and we'll see."

"Maybe we can get a little girl." Natasha said with a fond smile.

Steve copied her smile. He loved the idea of having a little girl.

A beautiful baby girl for him to be over-protective of. To call princess and sweetheart. To suspiciously eye and question every boy that seems interested in dating his daughter. A beautiful girl to one day walk down the aisle at her wedding and then cry that she's getting married and becoming her own person.

He did the same with James and now he wanted to do it with a little girl.

If he and Natasha got word that they could have another baby, then he would pray every night that he would soon be holding a beautiful baby girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I've been thinking." Natasha said as she leaned against Steve comfortably.

"About?" Steve asked as he continued to read a book about murder mystery that Clint had gotten him hooked on.

"I was thinking about you, me and James taking a family vacation to Russia."

Steve turned his eyes from his book to look at his wife. He wasn't surprised that she wanted a family vacation but he was surprised that she wanted it to be in Russia.

"I thought you never wanted to go back to Russia." he said.

"Steve, James is of Russian decent." Natasha said as she sat up and faced her husband. "He knows about his American Irish lineage but nothing about my side. I think a trip to Russia would be nice. It could also help me come to terms with things."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked.

"I am." she answered. "I want to fully get over my past and finally have some good memories about my former country."

Steve looked at Natasha carefully. He knew how she felt about Russia and still only knew so much about her past. But he knew when she meant something and she really meant this.

"Alright then." he said. "Let's set a date to go and we can tell James about it."

Natasha smiled and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and heading into the study.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

James was lying lazily on his bed with a book in his hands. He knew that his father read a lot and he did find some books interesting.

His concentration was torn from the mildly interesting book when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he called as he sat up. He smiled when he saw his parent's walk in.

"James, we have big news for you." Steve said as the two sat on the bed with their son.

"What?"

"The three of us are going to go on a family vacation." Natasha said.

"Really?" James asked excitedly. "Where to? Hawaii?"

"Don't mention that place in front of Tony and Clint." Steve said. "Tony still isn't allowed back in the Blue Lagoon Club and Clint still gets a little twitchy around surfers. But no, we aren't going to Hawaii."

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going...to Russia." Natasha answered.

"Russia?" James questioned with a raised brow.

"James, it's time you learn about your Russian lineage." Natasha said. "You know about your American and Irish acenstry and heritage but it's time you learn my side."

"But, I thought you didn't know your side of the family." James said carefully.

He knows that his mother doesn't talk about her past much but he knows that she doesn't know anything about her family beisdes her parent's and guardians names. Like his father, she was orphaned at a young age and had a hard life until she came to be with the Avengers and his father.

"I don't know much about my side of the family but I think it would be good for you to see and learn about your Russian roots." Natasha said.

James smiled.

"When do we leave?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Don't forget to keep your ears covered." Clint said as he placed a pair of blue earmuffs on James. "When your parent's start speaking Russian and they get a little carried away, it sounds gross and creepy."

James chuckled and removed the earmuffs.

"Seriously, make sure you stay warm." Clint said. "Frankie will want to train with you when you get back."

"He going to be here when we get back?" James asked.

"He'll actually be back half way through your vacation." Clint answered. "Bring him back a bowl of lapsha."

"What's that?" James asked.

Clint lightly smirked.

"Ask your mother." he said giving the blond teen a pat on the back.

"James!"

The teen turned and spotted his parent's walking over with their luggage.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." James answered with a smile as he grabbed his own suitcase.

"Let's get on the jet." Natasha said. "Clint, keep things not broken while we're gone."

"Give me a little credit Nat." Clint said with a smirk as he followed the three toward the jet Tony had insisted they use instead of a public plane. "Barbara keeps me in line."

"Only about ninty percent of the time." Natasha replied as her son and husband boarded the jet. "It's the other ten percent that I'm worried about."

"Ha ha." Clint said with a smirk. "Have fun. Bring me back a matryoshka doll."

"You'll take what I get you and like it." Natasha replied as she got into the jet.

"She hasn't lost her edge." Clint said as the side of the plane closed and the engines fired up.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

James kept his eyes glued to the view outside the window. He was amazed at how high up they were. All of the clouds that were below and around them.

Steve and Natasha smiled at their son. He'd been in planes before but never this long and never this high up. They couldn't wait to see his reaction to the Russian weather.

Natasha did have to admit that deep down she was a little excited to be going back to Russia. It had been a while since she had last been to her homeland. The last time she recalled being there was on an important mission when James had just been a little over two years old.

"Will it be snowing when we get there?" James asked as he turned his attention to his parent's.

"Most likely." Natasha answered. "If there's one thing Russia has plenty of it's snow."

"So make sure to stay warm any time you're outside." Steve stated.

"I will dad." James vowed as he turned his attention back to the outside view.

He couldn't wait to land in Russia. Ever since his parent's told him they were going there, he'd started reading as many books about Russia as he could. Current books and history books.

He learned as much as he could in hopes of being as knowledgable as possible. He had even asked his parent's to teach him a little Russian.

Natasha had been able to teach him a few words and phrases since she was more fluent than Steve. The blond teen picked up on a few things quickly which led the two parent's to believe that James would one day be fluent in the language.

_"We're approaching the airport. Please be seated and fasten your seat belts."_ the pilot announced.

The family of three quickly sat in their seats and fastened their safty belts as the plane began to decend.

James kept his attention to the world outside the plane. The clouds that were once white were now a dark gray.

Once the plane came out of the clouds, James smiled greatly when he saw the millions upon millions of snowflakes falling toward the ground. He kept his eyes on the view and a smile on his face as the jet touched the ground.

As soon as they were cleared, the family moved off the jet and into the cold and snowy air.

James felt the snowflakes land on his face. He was use to the snowy weather in New York but his was bar far a lot better.

"About time you guys showed up."

James whirled around and his smile grew bigger when he saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Bucky!" he exclaimed as he rushed over and hugged the man he was named after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James lightly grunted as he pulled out his suitcase from the trunk of the car and followed his parent's and uncle to the three storied cottage where they would be staying.

He wasn't sure exactly why his uncle would want such a big house but he wasn't complaining since he got his own room with a fire place on the third floor.

"Flight take a lot out of you?" Bucky asked as he opened the door and allowed the family in.

"Not really." James answered. "I was too excited to be tired. Especially when I saw the snow."

"You'll get plenty of that while you're here, kiddo." Bucky stated as he led them upstairs. "Go claim your room kid. No one uses the top floor so you can have any room you want."

"Awesome. I'll see all of you later." James declared as he hurried to the third floor.

"He's got your fiery spirit." Bucky said. "Both of you."

"And a mix of his many uncles." Steve added as he followed Natasha into a large bedroom.

"I still say he's got more of Barton and Stark in him than the rest of us." Bucky said as the two placed their luggage down.

"I'm afraid to say that I agree with you." Natasha said. "I some times fear that James will one day start shooting arrows or flying around in a metal death trap."

"I'm still surprised that you haven't sealed Stark in it permenantly." Bucky said.

"So am I." Natasha said with realization.

"You can do that as soon as we back to the tower." Steve said with a smirk. "In the mean time, we're going to relax and spend time with James."


End file.
